Blood and Stars Drabble series
by EternalTears91
Summary: Drabbles for Blood and Stars until I get my thought together for the actual story :
1. Prompt 1: Pink

Blood and stars Drabbles

Prompt 1: Pink

It was everywhere, that bright, almost sickening hue of vibrant pink. It coated the walls of her new room, her bedding and pillows, and even the carpet he stood on. He thought Seras was girly, when truly, he had no idea. "So, how does it look?" Serenity asked him in excitement. Alucard took another glance around and smiled down at the little princess. "Erm…its. Pink." She smirked at his obvious dislike for her decorating skills. Alucard frowned when she began to snicker at him.

Serenity let loose a squeak when he was suddenly very close to her. Burning red eyes met the innocent sapphire of the moon princess, and she flushed. "Ah. There, little princess. There is a hue of pink that I fully enjoy. It is most becoming."

The shoe she chucked at him hit the wall, as he went through it laughing like a manic the whole time.


	2. Prompt 2: Tears

Blood and Stars Drabbles

Prompt 2: Tears

The moon was high in the sky, pouring its slivery light down on its saddened princess. Tonight would have been when she and the girls celebrated Mamoru's birthday. She missed them all so much. "Why so sad, little princess?" She turned at the sound of Alucards voice, tinted with slight concern. She gave him a broken smile. "Tonight is the birthday of my once-love, Mamoru. He was the Prince of Earth, in another life. It is a reminder of the life I had to let go. The future I allowed to slip through my fingers for the sake of their lives." Tears slipped down her face as she turned back to watch the moon, and Alucard turned her back around to face him. He caught one of the tears with his finger, and licked it. "Bitter tears do not suit one as beautiful as you. Your choices enabled them to have normal lives. They are safe and happy. Isn't that what you wanted?" She nodded, with a small smile. They both looked up then at the silvery orb in the sky, and Serenity's tears dried.


	3. Prompt 3: Power

Blood and Stars Drabbles

**Prompt 3: Power**

Silver light washed over the land and brought forth warm feelings of peace and serenity. The princess named for that very feeling held a bright shining star high above her head. Within the corona of light was her legendary Silver Crystal, Which held the powers of the ruler and heir to the throne of the universe. Alucard let the light wash through him, and though it burned slightly, it healed his wounds and restored his energy. The battle had been long and hard, but they prevailed. This was the first of many to come, and it was comforting to have someone as powerful as she on their side. She was his opposite in every way, and in some ways, his equal. He had grown to care for the little princess, who stood glowing before him, wings outstretched. She looked more a queen in this moment, he supposed. Her silvery hair whipped around her, and she was clad in a white gown that sparkled with crystal and silver and pearl accents. The golden crescent on her brow pulsed in tune with every beat of her heart. Truly, she was magnificent. The No Life King was drawn to things of beauty and power, and she radiated with both. One day, she would be his.


	4. Prompt 4: Skin

Blood and Stars Drabbles

Prompt 4: Skin

Serenity sighed as she peeled off the last bit of her under garments, which reeked of blood and had bits of dead vampire stuck to them. Luckily her sailor fuku repairs and cleans itself, but that cannot be said for regular bras and panties. She let down her silvery blonde hair from its customary style, and shook it out. It spilled around her to the ground, streaked with blood. Turning the shower on and letting it warm to a nice steamy spray, she stepped in, and rinsed the blood off. A husky voice startled her. "Mmm, princess, while I love your normal radiant beauty, it certainly is nice seeing you covered in the blood of our enemies."

Her shriek could be heard echoing in the upper most levels of the mansion, causing Integra to sigh in her office. "Alucard…"

"GET OUT HENTAI!" Her hand was flying back to smack him, when he caught her wrist. They stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Alucard let out a dark seductive chuckle, and his eyes swept over her curves again. She turned bright red and was about to explode, but he melted back into the shadows and disappeared.

His voice echoed in the room, and sent shivers down her spine. "Little princess, with moonlit skin painted so red with blood. You know not the demon you tempt…" Serenity stood in the spray of water for several moments before picking up the soap and cleansing. Sleep would elude her tonight.

_Hope everyone is enjoying these little prompts so far! I just can't seem to get my thoughts straight to continue with the story, so I hope these little glimpses keep you all satisfied, consider it my apology for not updating Blood and Stars in a while. Review! I can take requests for prompts! _


	5. Prompt 5: Leather

Blood and Stars Drabbles

Prompt 5: Leather

Clad in his other outfit brought upon by a stage in his release form, Alucard noticed Serenity sneaking glances at him from the corner of her eye. The tight black leather suit encased his form and left little to the imagination, and he inwardly grinned at the notice the moon princess was giving that little detail. Just to see the flush burn her cheeks, he flexed while managing to look bored and otherwise unaware of the silvery eyes that kept sneaking looks at his rippling physique. Her eyes widened slightly and sure enough, her cheeks bloomed like pink roses.

He fired another round, bringing down another of the undead they were currently executing, and noticed the blasts of silvery light coming every now and then from Cosmos, as she swiftly dispatched her part of the vampire nest they were cleaning out. He would admit being just as interested in her choice of clothing, the little white skirt of her 'fuku' , as she called it, flaring up as she danced around the vampires, demolishing them with her awesome power.

The uniform was tight around her curves, and gave him a great view of creamy thighs and long, long legs. How someone so petite had such endless legs was beyond him, but it excited him none the less.

When the last of the vamps had been taken down, they headed out to return to headquarters. Glancing at her, he noticed she was still extremely interested in his attire. Giving her a dark grin he asked, "See something you like, your majesty?" Her face turned beet red, and she gave him a glare. "I take this form in circumstances of more powerful or larger groups of vamps we hunt. I am glad that it appeals to you so much." Snorting indignantly, she turned away, but before she could stomp off, he whispered into her ear. "Worry not, little princess, your attire is very…appealing to me, as well."

Serenity suddenly wished sailor fuku's came with pants, and long, long sleeves.


End file.
